1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a filter connector having a ferrite block.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,220 discloses a filter connector having a ferrite barrel with rectangular bores. U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,522 discloses a filter connector with ferrite blocks surrounding portions of connector pins between the pins' two connection ends. U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,902 discloses a filter connector with a ferrite block spaced from the connector's contacts and located on conductor cables extending into the connector.